Journal
Basic Info The journal is the place to track your quests, here you can find all your main and side quests and see which ones you have or haven't completed yet. Every region has its own quests, although some have more than others. Main and side quests are not very different, only the reward is. *Main quests usually determine whether you can proceed to the next region *Side quests are mainly for rewards like gold or items Surdana ' Lady Myschala.png|Find Lady Myschala at the Palace|link=Find Lady Myschala at the Palace Spiders in Cellars.png|Kill the spiders in the cellars|link=Kill the spiders in the cellars Farmer's wife.png|Rescue the farmer's wife|link=Rescue the farmer's wife The Inquisitor.png|Find and kill the Inquisitor|link=Find and kill the Inquisitor Quaalus, the Alchemist.png|Bring Quaalus Blackwing eggs|link=Bring Quaalus Blackwing eggs Devil of Bone-0.png|Investigate the evil in the catacombs|link=Investigate the evil in the catacombs Khossa Vole.png|Slay the Necromancer, Khossa Vole|link=Slay the Necromancer, Khossa Vole Assassins' Entrance.png|Find the assassins' entrance|link=Find the assassins' entrance The Mother's Eye.png|Open the four gateways|link=Open the four gateways ' Shadowmire ' Semira.png|Locate Semira, the missing girl|link=Locate Semira, the missing girl Powder mine.png|Retrieve powder satchels from the mine|link=Retrieve powder satchels from the mine The Cypher Rune.png|Retrieve the Cypher Rune|link=Retrieve the Cypher Rune Toadfist.png|Bring back Toadfist's Helm|link=Bring back Toadfist's Helm ' Andrellian Isles ' Captian Fandrill.png|Search for a guide to Ravenshold|link=Search for a guide to Ravenshold Catapult Battery.png|Destroy the catapult battery|link=Destroy the catapult battery Master Sevoth.png|Find Master Sevoth|link=Find Master Sevoth Find Medicine Pouch.png|Find Sevoth's Medicine Pouch|link=Find Sevoth's Medicine Pouch Crystal Mine quest.png|Collect crystals from the mine|link=Collect crystals from the mine Fandrill's Charts quest.png|Recover Captain Fandrill's Charts|link=Recover Captain Fandrill's Charts Bonegrinder.png|Kill Bonegrinder to clear the storms|link=Kill Bonegrinder to clear the storms ' Kragmor ' Snotmaw.png|Kill Snotmaw the Wartok Chief|link=Kill Snotmaw the Wartok Chief ' Ravenshold ' Gateway Ravenshold.png|Restore the Gateway at Ravenshold|link=Restore the Gateway at Ravenshold Ranwulf.png|Speak with Ranwulf in Ravenshold|link=Speak with Ranwulf in Ravenshold Zegorro.png|Take the Plan Book to Zeggoro|link=Take the Plan Book to Zeggoro Half-Men's Mystic Barrier.png|Find the ingredients to break the Barrier|link=Find the ingredients to break the Barrier Tashvek.png|Consult with Tashvek in Ravenshold|link=Consult with Tashvek in Ravenshold Grull's Camp quest.png|Explore the Grull's Camp|link=Explore the Grull's Camp Blood Vial quest.png|Find the Blood from a Pagan Altar|link=Find the Blood from a Pagan Altar Sebborna's Journal quest.png|Search for Sebborna's Journal|link=Search for Sebborna's Journal Forgotten Tomb.png|Explore the Forgotten Tomb|link=Explore the Forgotten Tomb Warrior's Ashes quest.png|Find the Ashes from a Warrior Fallen|link=Find the Ashes from a Warrior Fallen ' Northern Tundra ' Serris.png|Speak to Serris at the Northmen's Camp|link=Speak to Serris at the Northmen's Camp Blade of Purest Gold quest.png|Find the Blade of Purest Gold|link=Find the Blade of Purest Gold Invisible Wartok.png|Kill the Disappearing Wartok|link=Kill the Disappearing Wartok Visionary Amethyst quest.png|Find the Visionary Amethyst|link=Find the Visionary Amethyst ' Shiverbane ' Gateway in Shiverbane.png|Restore the Gateway in Shiverbane|link=Restore the Gateway in Shiverbane ' Valley of the Fallen ' Gateway in Valley of the Fallen.png|Restore the Gateway in Valley of the Fallen|link=Restore the Gateway in Valley of the Fallen Rescue Perry from the Wartoks.png|Rescue Perry from the Wartoks|link=Rescue Perry from the Wartoks Lower Ruins Entrance.png|Enter the Lower Ruins|link=Enter the Lower Ruins Sentinel Statue quest.png|Deactivate the Sentinels within the Ruins|link=Deactivate the Sentinels within the Ruins Stop Zola Dane.png|Stop Zola Dane in the Valley of the Fallen|link=Stop Zola Dane in the Valley of the Fallen ' Stratos ' Ferry.png|Find the ferry to the Flesh Mage's Palace|link=Find the ferry to the Flesh Mage's Palace Grotus.png|Get the Elixir from Grotus|link=Get the Elixir from Grotus Yutaji.png|Destroy the Flesh Mage's Soul Jar|link=Destroy the Flesh Mage's Soul Jar Pain Golem.png|Deactivate the Pain Golem with Yutaji's Staff|link=Deactivate the Pain Golem with Yutaji's Staff Jasaad.png|Defeat Jasaad|link=Defeat Jasaad Gateway in Stratos.png|Restore the final Gateway in Stratos|link=Restore the final Gateway in Stratos '